Dr. Andrew Hartwig is currently in the Dentist-Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry Dr. Hartwig has passed his comprehensive examination and defended his Ph.D. thesis in May 1998. He is presently continuing his clinical specialty in Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery which he will complete in June 2000. In Dr. Hartwig's research, the preliminary evidence suggests that low doses of morphine may be increasing the release of CCK and SP in the Vc. Current and future research plans include evaluating the role of excitatory amino acids, nitric oxide synthase, cyclooxygenase, and a number of cytokines and chemokines in a model of TMJ pain. Dr. Hartwig attended a surgical meeting in Vail, Colorado 2/11-2/7/98.